1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless telephone using a hybrid mode of 1×EVDO (Evolution Data Only) technology, and in particular, to a method for saving battery power of a wireless telephone by changing a search period of a data channel in a standby state.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a process of alternately searching a voice channel and a data channel in a standby state of a wireless telephone according to the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, 1×EVDO technology used for a wireless telephone supports a high data rate (HDR) technique in which only data is transmitted at a high rate, and a hybrid mode in which a voice call can be received while data is exchanged.
A wireless telephone using the hybrid mode searches a paging channel by alternately searching a voice channel and a data channel in a standby state. The voice channel and the data channel are both searched every 5.12 seconds, and in a standby state, the voice channel and the data channel are alternately searched every sleep mode period of 2.56 seconds. The wireless telephone repeats an operation of entering a sleep mode for 2.56 seconds and then searching a paging channel for about 80 msec.
In this context, the wireless telephone provides power to a radio frequency (RF) controller and a data processor for one frame (about 80 msec), while alternately searching the voice channel and the data channel every 2.56 seconds. The wireless telephone repeats an operation of entering a sleep mode for 2.56 seconds to cut off power supplied to the RF controller and the data processor, and then providing power to the RF controller and the data processor for one frame.
When the wireless telephone provides power to the RF controller and the data processor every frame at periods of 2.56 seconds, the battery of the wireless telephone is consumed more rapidly as compared to when one frame is searched at periods of 5.12 seconds.